yeah_but_who_caresfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Apples
Golden Apples Golden Apples, specifically Enchanted Golden Apples, also known as Gapples, Notch Apples, or God Apples, are a commonly used item on 2b2t, the prevalence of which is a consequence of 2b2t’s long, exploit-riddled history. History Golden apples have both a complicated version history and server history. Golden apples were originally added before alpha, crafted with an apple and 8 golden blocks, and when eaten would completely restore a player’s health. When 2b2t began, this was the state golden apples were in. In beta 1.8, in late 2011, when food was made to restore hunger instead of health, they were changed so that they gave players the regeneration effect for 30 seconds rather than just an instant health increase. In 1.1, in early 2012, they were nerfed so that they restored less health and hunger, but were easier to craft, using golden nuggets instead of blocks. The much more powerful enchanted golden apples, which provided the regeneration, resistance, and fire resistance effects, were added in 1.3, in mid-2012, bringing back something similar to the old style of golden apples alongside the lesser, more easily obtained variant. It was a little while after this, in early 2013, that the original minecart dupe was used to duplicate large amounts of enchanted golden apples for the first time. In 1.6, enchanted golden apples were tweaked so that they gave a more powerful regeneration effect and the absorption effect. And it was about a year after this that the Kool Kids Klub was founded. The Kool Kids Klub began in 2014 as little more than a small group base that happened to be really far away from spawn, but as more and more players were invited to build there, they began to develop plans for bigger things. Eventually they began building what would be, and still is, the biggest gold farm ever built on 2b2t. Back then, the main use for gold was hoarding it so you could make enchanted golden apples with it, and maybe some regular golden apples, golden carrots, and glistering melons while you were at it. By building a gold farm that could pump out thousands of gold blocks’ worth of nuggets and ingots per hour, the members of the Kool Kids Klub were able to approximately quadruple the amount of enchanted golden apples on the server within a relatively short amount of time. And through trading, donations, and theft, these golden apples were distributed to many other players on the server, making them more readily available than they had been before. Later, in 2015, long after the Kool Kids Klub had been found and destroyed, Mojang announced that the next update, 1.9, would change golden apples yet again, this time making the enchanted variant an uncraftable treasure item. Once this was announced, most of 2b2t’s players spent the next several months until the update came out furiously building gold farms, farming oak trees, and doing whatever they could in order to obtain as many enchanted golden apples as they could possibly ever need. This resulted in the amount of enchanted golden apples on 2b2t to skyrocket by an even larger amount. By the time The Rusher War began, most of the regular players had huge stockpiles of golden apples, which, alongside the fact they all had enchanted diamond armor, made them very difficult for Rushers to kill in combat, even once the rushers had enchanted diamond gear themselves. However, when the minecart dupe was discovered by the Resistance, they and other Rusher subgroups were able to dupe, among many other things, enchanted golden apples, and the Veterans used the dupe to increase their supplies of golden apples as well. This made the two sides of the war increasingly evenly matched, and made their battles tend to last much longer. End crystals were also duplicated en masse at the same time, and when crystal bombing and bed bombing became popularized during the late stages of the Rusher war, enchanted golden apples became an even more important asset than they had been, since having recently eaten an enchanted golden apple was the only way for players to survive close-range crystal detonations, even if they were wearing enchanted diamond armor. Later dupes, such as the 11/11 dupe, cactus dupe, donkey dupe, llama dupe, and crafting book dupe, once again enabled players to make enchanted golden apples. Golden apples were prioritized for duplication in all of these events due to their normal rarity and extreme usefulness. Today, while it remains hard for new players to obtain more than a few enchanted golden apples, should you discover a dupe stash or join a group of more experienced players, anyone can get a golden apple stockpile of their own. Category:Items Category:Combat Tactics